


Zeta And 86: The Great Sonic Happy Hour Adventure

by poppyseedcos



Category: Carmichael Family, Mafia - Fandom
Genre: 86 - Freeform, @radicalslinky made me do it, Carmichael - Freeform, Carmichael Family - Freeform, Hilarious, Humor, Other, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic Happy Hour, Zeta Carmicheal, comady, idk what this is, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedcos/pseuds/poppyseedcos
Summary: I give all credit for characters and story idea to @radicalslinky and @princewelcomematt. These are their characters, I don’t own them. This idea is based off a TikTok created by @radicalslinky. Once Again These Are Not My Characters!!!! The Story Idea Wasn’t Mine!!!! This Is Based Off A TikTok!!!! Thank you ❤️86 has been upset at Zeta lately and she doesn’t know why. Turns out it’s because of a crowbar. Zeta feels kinda bad (not really) for hurting 86’s feelings and decides to make it up to him by taking him to Sonic. What will happen?????Once again I give all credit of characters and story idea to @radicalslinky creator of Zeta as well as @princewelcomematt creator of 86. These are their characters not mine I lay no claim to characters or story idea!!!!





	Zeta And 86: The Great Sonic Happy Hour Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim over characters or story idea they belong to @radicalslinky and @princewelcomematt

Something was wrong and Zeta could feel it. It was 86, he hasn’t been the same. He’s seemed more upset and angry at Zeta lately. The more she thought about it 86 has been kinda upset with some other mafia bosses, not just her. 

Zeta wanted to get to the bottom of what was on the mute man’s mind, because even though she doesn’t act like it, she really wants 86 to see her as the best mafia boss. Zeta finds the man roaming the halls one day in her family’s house and approaches him.

“Ok dude, you’ve been upset at me and some of the other mafia bosses lately. What is wrong?” Zeta asked the mute man, but instead of replying to her question he turned his heels and walked the other way. Zeta was taken aback by his response, never has she seen that attitude come out of him, he usually was very outgoing, which is strange considering he’s part of the mafia, but that’s not the point. Zeta wants to get the bottom of this though and she won’t rest until she does.

*a few days later*

It’s been a few days since Zeta started keeping a careful eye on 86 in an attempt to find out what’s wrong with him and has found...nothing. 

But one day while she was walking through the house she sees something, 86 walking around with a crowbar, and that’s when it hit her. 86 was upset at her because she didn’t let him use a crowbar when she was threatening someone’s loved one. He really wanted to use that crowbar and she and the other mafia bosses involved didn’t let him use a crowbar. She went to find a way to make it up to him, after scrolling through the internet trying to find some way to make it up to 86 she realizes what time it is, it’s 2:48 which means Sonic Happy Hour has started. She decided to ask his forgiveness through the sugary goodness that is Sonic.

It was a lot harder than expected to find 86, even though he doesn’t talk he has a way of making his presence known. She turned around a corner and spotted him as she approached him he decided to turn the other way trying to avoid the female mafia boss.

“Wait 86,” she called after the mute man he turned around and looked her “Look I want to apologize, plus that hallway is a dead end you’d have to turn around any way.”

The mute man facepalmed himself for his stupidity.

“Ok, I know I didn’t let you use the crowbar and I’m really, really sorry about that,” Zeta started staring at the mute man his head cocking to the side “But I do want to make it up to you and prove that I am the cooler mafia boss out of JJ and anybody else, so um do you wanna go to Sonic Happy Hour with me?” She asked 86. The mute man’s face slowly turned from a confused face to a smiling happy face and he began to shake his head rapidly. 

The two journeyed to one of Zeta’s cars and set off for Sonic. 

It took a while to get the Sonic, but once they got there, they pulled up into one of the parking spots and begin thinking about what they want to order. Zeta got a sour apple slushee, probably due to her love of caramel apple suckers. 86 on the other hand got a blue raspberry slushee with needs in it. The two drove back to the Carmichael house, delicious drinks waiting to be consumed.

After getting into the house they began to drink their drinks. Zeta drinks hers like a normal human being while 86 attempts to drink his but struggles due to the stitches on his mouth. Zeta looks at 86 and asks.

“So, do you like it?” and waits for a response. Instead of shaking his head up and down or side to side he opened his mouth and revealed his now blue tongue. “Wait what!” she yelled and he scrambled to get out of the house before Zeta could question him.

Zeta was loss for words. She just saw 86 open his mouth, the mouth everyone believed was sewn up. She now began to wonder what other secrets is that man hiding from all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim over characters or story idea they belong to @radicalslinky and @princewelcomematt


End file.
